sera por ti, sera por mi
by fantyhp
Summary: cuan fuerte puede ser la pasio o el amor y como esta  a veces hace que el engaño se algo adictivo.....


**Este es mi segundo song fic pero esta vez es de la pareja de H&D.**

**Espero que les guste, saludo dejen reviews con sus comentarios.**

**Chao.**

**Nota: todos los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK.Rowling.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Será por ti, será por mi**

Se encontraba Hermione en su departamento viendo tele con su novio, este no era Ron Weasley como todos pensarían, el novio de la castaña era un joven alto de cabellos negros, Harry tampoco era, de ojos celeste muy claro. Se habían conocido en el ministerio de magia, él era del departamento de aurores y ella de criaturas mágicas. Su noviazgo no era muy entretenido que digamos, ya que a él le gustaba las decirlo…lentas, sí, incluso en los momentos mas íntimos. El por qué Hermione seguía con él, ni ella lo sabia, pero así era una linda tarde de otoño la cual hacia que los pasos se vieran mas románticos que nunca, ellos se encontraban viendo una película.

- Cariño puedes servir mas palomitas- dijo Jack, nombre del susodicho (aburrido XP)

- Esta bien- Hermione tomo el plato vació y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Mientras esperaba las palomitas sonó el teléfono.

- Contesta tú – escucho la voz de Jack, (flojo y abusivo)

- Bueno – respondió Hermione, tal vez sea Ginny, para hablarme de su ultima aventura, bueno ella no era una suelta, pero desde que termino con Harry ella no lograba tener una relación estable. – Alo!!

- Hola – esa voz – como has estado Hermione, tanto tiempo

- Bien gracias – dijo temerosa la castaña, esa voz le era muy familiar, un antiguo amor? quizás, pero algo era seguro….era que él seguía produciendo lo mismo, esas mariposas en su estomago, el vacio a sus pies, etc.

- estoy aquí fuera de tu departamento, puedes salir?- pregunto

- es que….

- Quien es mi amor??- pregunto Jack

- aun estas con él?- pregunto Draco con un tono como que si no creyera que eso fuera cierto. Si Draco Malfoy, el ex enemigo, el ex compañero de batalla, el ex casi novio, ex de todo.- porque te torturas?

_**  
**__**"Recuerdo con cariño, las cosas que contigo aprendí  
me dices nuevamente, que vives el presente junto a él.**_

- creo que eso no te importa- se defendió ella

- tan a la defensiva como siempre- río él

- bueno me tengo que ir- dijo cono la intención de colgar

- Espera, deja verte solo un momento…..por favor.- quien puede creerlo, Draco Malfoy suplicando, era increíble.

- Eh…- la duda, mmm…- creo que no hay problema.

- entonces te espero…

- Jack…eh debo bajar, Ginny quiere hablar de algo urgente… vuelvo al tiro- porque le mintió, no era malo, la historia de ella con Draco ya había pasado ¿o no?

- bueno, no tardes- dijo el sin despegar su vista del televisor.

Al llegar a bajo ella lo vio, estaba igual, se encontraba parado apoyado en su auto (un deportivo, esos descapotables) de un verde petróleo.

- estas igual de linda- dijo tan galán como siempre.

- gracias- dijo sonrojándose, pero al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiente de él volvió a tomar la defensiva – ya dime que quieres

- solo verte

_**Y el fuego que nos quema, se llama amor del bueno  
entonces yo me quemo y es por ti  
**_

- bueno ya me viste, ahora me voy- dando media vuelta se dispuso irse, pero él le tomo el brazo

- no te vayas, vamos a dar una vuelta – la mira con esos ojitos grises tan fríos pero que cuando él quería eran muy tiernos.

- es que….

- solo un momento

- esta bien- desde cuando flaqueaba tanto?, debía asumir que eso lo lograba él solamente.

En el parque…..

- sentemos aquí- dijo Draco señalando una banca

- dentro de todas las estaciones creo que esta es mi favorita- dijo Hermione de repente – me gusta como las hojas forman un alfombra donde uno las puede pisar y suena como galletas, es algo relajante.

- sigues tan igual

- a qué te refieres con eso "de tan igual"

- esa manía tuya de hablar de algo tan trivial como son las hojas como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa coqueta.

- tal vez tengas razón- dijo despreocupada.

- sabe creo que tu y yo nunca nos debimos separa, tal vez hubiese resultado- Hermione se sorprendió con este comentario, algo sucedía Draco no era así…tan …como decirlo…¿melancólico?

- te encuentras bien?

- por qué lo preguntas, estoy en el mejor momento de mi perfecta vida- termino con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione suspiro no había cambiado era el mismo solo debe haber tenido un lapsus.

- y bueno dime, qué quieres hablar?

- de nosotros

- eso ya paso Draco, y ten en cuenta que no resulto no funcionamos juntos- trato de que sonara creíble – además yo ya no siento nada por ti, soy muy feliz junto a Jack.

- eso tampoco lo has cambiado- dijo acercándose mas

- qué- dijo a la defensiva

- aun no sabes mentir- se acerco un poco mas

- Ja, quien dice que miento, lo que dije es la verdad, yo ya no te quiero

- bueno puedo decirte que mientes porque cada vez que lo haces arrugas tu nariz- antes de que Hermione respondiera a eso él tomo su rostro y la beso, a esto la castaña se opuso al principio pero luego igual cayo.

_**me miras a los ojos, me dices no te quiero  
tú sabes no te creo nada más  
será por ti, por mi.  
**_

Después del incidente o mejor dicho sucedo en el parque, Hermione se alejo mas de Jack, cosa que él no noto, ella se juntaba mas con Draco, podría decirse que él termino siendo su amante (y que amante). Luego de un mes la relación entre ambos era mas estrecha solo había un detalle "él otro", sí Jack, Draco siempre le decía a Hermione que lo dejara, pero ella se negaba ya que de cierta forma Jack era su seguridad y Draco era su perdición, no confiaba en él, en que algún día se casaran y formaran una familia, cosa que ella soñaba. Debido al trabajo de él no se veían mucho, sus seguidos viajes hacían que Hermione no tomara una decisión sobre ambos.

- Cuándo lo vas a dejar?- pregunto una vez mas

- no lo sé, por qué debería hacerlo?

- sabes porque, no vengas con eso ahora- dijo él tomándola por la cintura y comenzándola a besar.

- no hagas eso- protesto ella

- por qué no?- dijo mientras mas la besaba

- porque quiero hablar

- sobre qué

- sobre esto, no esta bien, debe terminar no puedo hacerle esto a Jack

- creo que el humor no va contigo- dijo rechazando el comentario de la castaña

- no es una broma esto debe terminar ahora- dijo con la voz mas segura que pudo

_**Deja déjalo ya, vuelve conmigo  
dime si no te gusta lo que te digo  
Deja déjalo ya, vente conmigo  
dime si no te gusta lo que te pido.**_

Los días transcurrieron y Hermione seguía en pie con su decisión, como Draco se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que lograba todo lo que se proponía no la dejaba tranquila, la llamaba, le enviaba flores, mensajes, todo, hacia todo lo que se podrían imaginar. Para ella no era fácil pero sabia que no era bueno, era mentira que lo hacia por Jack, mas que por él (quien nunca sospecho de nada y menos se puso celoso), era por ella, quería con todo su corazón creerle que la amaba, creerle que quería algo mas serio, pero era él el señor perfecto el que hacia que toda mujer en esta tierra cayera a sus pies, y eso ella no quería hacer caer a sus pies._**  
**_  
_**El engaño es adictivo, y sabe parecido al amor  
Tú me dices como siempre, quien de nada se arrepiente es más feliz.**_

Una llamada en la madrugada despertó a la castaña, por suerte era viernes, al contestar salio la voz que la llamaba en sus sueño.

- Hermione

- qué sucedes, no sabes la hora que es

- si sé, pero debo hablarte con urgencia, puedo ir para allá?

- no, ya hablamos, es mejor así

- será solo un momento

- Draco es mejor que no

- por favor- de verdad se notaba preocupado, triste, melancólico. De nuevo él debía ser bipolar

- esta bien- y ahí va de nuevo, flaqueando- pero solo un momento, mañana tengo que salir con Ginny- por qué mintió, esa mentira era para él o para ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y él llego..

Al abrir, él estaba ahí empapado, parado frente a ella sin hacer nada.

- que te paso, por qué vienes todo mojado?- pregunto preocupada la castaña.

- quería caminar, necesitaba pensar y cuando pase cerca de tu departamento te llame.

- pasa, no te quedes ahí congelado, quieres una tasa de té, café o leche

- café, gracias- ella se fue rumbo a la cocina. A pesar de estuvieron juntos él nunca había entrado a su departamento. Comenzó a observar el living, era lindo, todos los toques de un dulce hogar, de repente se quedo mirando una foto, en ella salía una Hermione de unos diecisiete años junto con Potter y Weasley, al verlos el bufo, aun no le caían del todo bien.

Al lado de esta había una foto de ella con….Jack, que horror él, su enemigo, debía planear un accidenten, sí, un pequeño accidente, donde él muriera y ella quedara sola, triste y él vendría a consolarla jejejejejejejejeje, comenzó a reírse mentalmente, luego sin quererlo su risa salio de sus labios.

- de qué te ríes?- pregunto Hermione, él despertó de sus oscuros planes

- OH, de nada, un chiste que recordé- fue en ese momento en que se fijo en la ropa que traía ella, por Merlín como no se fijo antes, era pleno invierno y ella con una remera, una bata y sus pantuflas, hay que señalar que la remera le llegaba a los muslos. Él respiro profundo y sonrió, lamentablemente su sonrisa no era muy inocente, sino mas bien era la de un lobo apunto de comerse a una dulce ovejita.

- no me mires así- dijo la castaña tapándose con la bata

- bueno, lo siento- se defendió él- esto es tú culpa por ponerte ropa tan sexy

- mi culpa- dijo Hermione incrédula de lo que oía- que esperabas me llamas de madrugada y qué quieres ¿qué este con un traje de gala?, pues no, estoy con pijama tratando de imaginar que es lo que me quieres decir- La castaña no se había percatado que Draco aprovecho el momento en que ella discutía para acercársele. 

- te he dicho que te vez sexy cuando te enojas?- pregunto él en el oído de Hermione, esto hizo que ella temblara un poco.

- Draco..no por favor- ella suplico entrecortadamente, frente a esto él la abrazó mas fuerte y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

_**Y el fuego que nos quema, se llama amor del bueno  
entonces yo me quemo una vez más.  
Me miras a los ojos, repites no te quiero  
te abrazo fuertemente contra mí.  
Será por ti, será por mí.  
**_

Luego de besarse casi desesperado se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña. En ella él se detuvo abruptamente.

- Qué sucede Draco- pregunto asustada Hermione

- Cásate conmigo Hermione

- QUÉ

- Cásate conmigo Hermione – repitió él

- Pero…

- dime si o no- se levanto para esperar la respuesta, ella se quedo pensando unos momentos.- Y qué me dices?

- Bueno yo …..- no se esperaba eso de Draco mas que duda sentía emoción.

- si es un no esta bien- dijo él tomando algunas de sus ropas que estaba en el suelo

- no, yo no he dicho que no- respondió de repente Hermione- yo… si quiero casarme contigo- dicho esto se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo.

_**Deja déjalo ya, vuelve conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te digo.  
Deja déjalo ya, vete conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te pido.  
Deja déjalo ya, vuelve conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te digo  
Deja déjalo ya, vete conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te pido es amor, sólo es amor.**_

Y el fuego que nos quema, se llama amor del bueno  
que tal si nos quemamos de una vez,  
será por ti, será por mí.

- Oye- se detuvo él de nuevo

- y ahora qué- pregunto Hermione por la interrupción

- y Jack- pregunto enojado

- que pasa con él – dijo despreocupada la castaña

- sigues con él?- frente a esto ella respondio con un beso

- no, a él lo deje por ti.

_**Deja déjalo ya, vuelve conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te digo.  
Deja déjalo ya, vente conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te pido.  
Deja déjalo ya, vuelve conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te digo.  
Deja déjalo ya, vete conmigo, dime si no te gusta lo que te pido.  
Deja déjalo ya, deja déjalo ya, deja déjalo ya, deja déjalo ya.**_

_**Fin…**_

_**Si les interesa a canción manden un review con su mail y el comntario y yo les prometo enviarles la canción.**_


End file.
